NARUTO LIAG REWRITE IN ALL CAPS---JUST KIDDING, NOT ALL CAPS!
by Chooch77
Summary: Rewrite of Naruto LIAG, and, in my humble opinion, better than at least most of my fics. Still a harem!
1. Mizuki, the jutsu, and tutorials

**AA/N: Yo! This is me with my first chapter of my new story. This is my newest Naruto story. I hope that you enjoy it!**

**Pairings: Naruo/harem**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliated characters or attacks. Please read and review!**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto jumped through the trees with the scroll tied to his back. He continued jumping until he had gotten to a clearing.

He opened the scroll and saw an eye catching warning.

It read warning: don't use the following jutsu unless absolutely necessary.

He read two different jutsu on it that seemed to catch his attention.

Space-time jutsu: video game creation: creates a video game

Shadow clone jutsu: creates clones that take larger amounts of chakra and are solid and return their memories to the user.

Naruto looked at the two that the scroll had immediately opened to and smiled. He would get them down no matter what!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

A few hours later and Naruto was drenched to the bone in sweat from all of the work that he had put into the jutsu.

He had finally gotten the two jutsu and was about to say the second one when he was interrupted by a shuriken approaching him.

Naruto dodged to the left in order to escape, but was caught in the side by it.

Naruto got pinned to a tree with wire and struggled to move when the assailant became known.

It was his sensei, Mizuki.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because, you are a demon that deserves to die! You ever wonder why everyone hates you? It is because you contain the Kyuubi, and, therefore, are the Kyuubi!" Mizuki cackled before he threw his kunai at Naruto.

Naruto flared his chakra and called out his jutsu: the other one that he had learned from the scroll.

"Time-space jutsu: video game creation!" Naruto called out.

Mizuki paled considerably as his kunai hit the demon, but there was nothing that he could do.

Everything disappeared in a flash of white light and Naruto closed his eyes from the brightness of it.

When he next opened his eyes, everything was white and there was nothing in sight but a field of white and a screen.

As soon as Naruto laid eyes on it, the screen changed from black to blue and a screen appeared.

**Game over**

**Continue from last save?**

**Yes**

**No**

Naruto looked at the screen and wondered what he was supposed to do.

When he thought yes, the screen did nothing.

Naruto scowled before thinking.

"Oh come on! What am I supposed to do? Say yes out loud?" Naruto asked rhetorically, not expecting anything to happen.

The screen the shifted to another one and Naruto blinked as it happened.

**No saved data**

**Create a save file?**

**Yes**

**No**

Naruto shrugged, and, not knowing what to do, selected yes again.

**Tutorial available**

**Do you wish to go through it? (Note: there are more tutorials available as the game progresses, and some are necessary for future events to be unlocked)?**

**Yes**

**No**

Normally, Naruto would say no, but something was urging him to say yes to it.

And that is exactly what he did.

"Yes," Naruto said loudly, making sure that the machine heard him clearly.

The white suddenly changed in a flurry of ones and zeroes.

Naruto opened his eyes to see a field with Iruka standing in the middle of it.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called out happily, but he didn't react.

"Welcome to the first tutorial. I will be your guide throughout the game." The not-Iruka said.

Naruto groaned, "Man, I wish there was a game guide or something." He said.

A guide popped into his hands at that moment.

Naruto looked at it for a moment before he opened it.

The game guide quickly changed to the first page of the walkthrough.

_Once you have selected New game and created a save file, you are immediately asked whether or not you want to do a tutorial. Choose yes for some free ryo and experience._

_Ryo is used to purchase gear, equipment, housing, bribery, skills, teachers, and level ups. You will need ryo throughout the game._

_Experience is necessary in leveling your hero. _

_Leveling your hero will give you access to better equipment, missions, and housing. You must be a certain level in order to face some of the bosses in this game._

_Tutorial 1: exp: 100 ryo: 1000 Shuriken: 10 Kunai: 10 Map of elemental nations Bingo book_

_Tasks:_

_1) pick up shuriken and kunai (10 each)_

_2) open the map of the nations and scroll to Konoha_

_3) Search the bingo book for the Sandaime Hokage and give one piece of information on him._

_Afterwards, the mission will become completed and you will get the bonuses for the mission. _

_Then, open the second tutorial and follow the orders to find out how to level up and spend ryo._

Naruto blinked at the rather straightforward directions before shrugging and picking up the ten kunai and shuriken.

Naruto, remembering the instructions given by the book, went to Iruka.

"Good. Now, you keep those for later use and take a look at this map." Iruka said.

Naruto took the map and opened it.

"Now, point to Konoha on it." The guide instructed.

Naruto placed his hand over Konoha.

"Very good, now, I shall give you a bingo book. Look through it and find the third and tell me what his element was." The not Iruka instructed again.

Naurto searched through the bingo book and saw what he was after right there and then. Apparently, ninja of your own village came first in the bingo book, highest to lowest.

"The Sandaime Hokage is an S-ranked ninja with the earth element as his chakra nature." Naruto recited from the book.

He had never known the third was so powerful! Naruto had always thought of the man as a grandfather, he couldn't imagine him as such a strong ninja.

"Congratulations on completing your first tutorial." The not Iruka said with a smile on its face.

**Do you want to take the leveling tutorial?**

**Yes**

**No**

Naruto looked at it and thought it over for a second before shrugging and saying, "Yes."

The screen then changed back to a screen instead of Iruka.

Naruto searched through his pocket for the walkthrough before he took it out and turned it to the second page.

_The Level up tutorial_

_In order to level up your character, you must have two things:_

_Ryo_

_Experience necessary for the level_

_Once you have the two things, you spend them both to level up your character. Certain events require level ups to achieve (Wave Mission: LVL: 10)._

_There are many perks for leveling up. Characters that value strength are more agreeable and you can unlock side missions and special events that will even grant you more characters for the game._

_Plus, you can unlock epic bosses if you are a high enough level and have the right characters. _

_Once you enter the level up tutorial, you shall see a screen instead of the Iruka programming. The screen will have level up highlighted and then go into the stats._

_Each level, you get twenty stat points, 5 intelligence points, and 5 body points, you also get three special points until you get to level 10 (which ups it to four) and one bloodline point._

_Spread the points how you want them, and then continue. You will be awarded 1000 ryo and 50 exp points to the next level. _

_Each level, Exp needed goes up by 100 (until you get to level 10, then it goes up by 200 exp per level and 20 up by 300 and so on) and you need double the ryo._

_There are 1000 total levels in the game, make sure to level up often and be above the level required for the extra rewards!_

_Each level that you go up, you get to choose one reward at the end of it!_

_Common rewards:_

_50 ninja points_

_30 ninja points x2_

_10 ninja points_

_Random weapon_

_Random armor_

_Random enhancement_

_Rare weapon_

Naruto looked the instructions over and made sure that he got them all right.

He then nodded to himself to make sure that he got it and said, "Level up."

The screen then changed to:

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Lvl 12**

**Exp: 100**

**Ryo: 1000**

**Is this correct?**

Naruto again checked it over and nodded.

**Naruto Uzumaki: lvl 2**

**You have unlocked: minor weights, teacher: Iruka, Taijutsu: academy style, Ninjutsu: Henge, Ninjutsu: substitution, Genjutsu: dispel, Control exercise: Leaf sticking, Housing: Small apartment, Area: Marketplace, Area: Academy, Area: Hokage's Tower, Area: Student training grounds**

**Taijutsu: 1012**

**Genjutsu: 46**

**Ninjutsu: 1618**

**Kenjutsu: 1012**

**Fuinjutsu: 810**

**Charisma: 1214**

**Control: 24**

**Weapons: 68**

**Stamina: 1618**

**Health: 2022**

**Intelligence sub:**

**Memory: 0**

**Persuasion: 0**

**Strategy: 0**

**Unpredictability: 0**

**Trapping, Torture, and Tracking: 0**

**Body sub:**

**Healing factor: 0**

**Defense: 0**

**Muscle: 0**

**Speed: 0**

**Flexibility and Agility: 0**

**Specials Availible:**

**Teacher: Hayate**

**Armor: Chainmail**

**Area: Training ground 33**

**Agility exercise: Tree jumping**

**Special Mission: Pranks**

**Trapping exercise: Rope binding practice**

**Bloodlines available:**

**Chakra Chains**

**Advanced healing**

**Swift release**

**To next level: 200 exp 2000 ryo**

Naruto looked through the list and selected his slots.

**Naruto Uzumaki: Level 2**

**Taijutsu: 12**

**Genjutsu: 10**

**Ninjutsu: 18**

**Kenjutsu: 12**

**Fuinjutsu: 10**

**Charisma: 14**

**Control: 10**

**Weapons: 8**

**Stamina: 18**

**Health: 22**

**Intelligence sub:**

**Memory: 1**

**Persuasion: 1**

**Strategy: 1**

**Unpredictability: 1**

**Trapping, Torture, and Tracking: 1**

**Body sub:**

**Healing factor: 1**

**Defense: 1**

**Muscle: 1**

**Speed: 1**

**Flexibility and Agility: 1**

**Specials Availible:**

**Teacher: Hayate unlocked!**

**Armor: Chainmail **

**Area: Training ground 33**

**Agility exercise: Tree jumping unlocked!**

**Special Mission: Pranks**

**Trapping exercise: Rope binding practice unlocked!**

**Bloodlines available:**

**Chakra Chains **

**Advanced healing unlocked!**

**Swift release**

**To next level: 200 exp 2000 ryo**

Naruto then placed his hand on the continue button and said, "yes," when it asked him whether or not to continue.

The reasons that he chose what he did were simple: he wanted to be good all-around for the first sections, and he could recognize the use in the specials that he chose (much as he wanted to choose the pranking, he knew that it would be a dumb idea at the time).

He had chosen the bloodline based on the fact that he wanted to advance his healing factor because of the familiarity he had with it in his past life.

Naruto looked and found the roulette wheel that the game was talking about, and then he caused the wheel to start again.

The wheel finished and landed on 30 ninja points.

Naruto blinked and checked the walkthrough to see what the 30 ninja points were about.

_Ninja points_

_Ninja points are used to recruit characters that you have met the prerequisite to unlock and are acquirable throughout the game by completing more missions._

_The more missions you complete, the higher the chance at getting more ninja points._

_Each level you get, you have the chance of earning ten times the amount of normal ninja points._

Naruto blinked at the short section, but supposed that it made sense to him.

He didn't really understand the ten times the ninja points, but he supposed that he would live with it.

Naruto then went to the button that read "continue game," and changed it back to the actual game.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Naruto woke with a start in his bed.

At first, he thought it was all a dream, but the book in his lap proved otherwise to him.

Naruto groaned and wondered what he was going to do.

**Done! I hope that you read every part of this chapter, as, even though it is the introduction, it is still very important to the story.**

**I am already working on the start of the next chapter, which will include the three specials that he bought.**

**Please read and review!**

**Harem Lord out!**


	2. failing, the scroll, and releases

**A/N: Yo! Here is the new chapter of my Naruto LIAG rewrite. I hope that you enjoy it!**

**Please read and review!**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto groaned as he got out of bed.

He didn't know what day it was, so the first thing that he did was check it and see.

He was surprised to see that it was graduation day.

Naruto growled at the thought of Mizuki, but he knew that he could not do anything yet.

He decided to see what was going on, so he summoned the walkthrough to him.

_Event: Graduate from the Academy (LVL 1)_

_EVENTS_

_Events are special missions that you must complete in order to finish the game._

_Each event gives EXP equal to its difficulty._

_Mission requirement: Graduate to Gennin_

_Steal the forbidden scroll_

_Defeat Mizuki _

_Exp gained: 200 ryo: 4000_

_Bonuses: Ninjutsu: Kage Bunshin, Weapon: Demon Windmill, Character: Iruka_

_Higher level bonuses: Character: Tsubaki, Ninjutsu: Great Clone explosion, Stealth bonus, charisma bonus, bonus intelligence and body point, bonus ninjutsu, special point, special: Mizuki's breakout, bonus control_

_Note: You do not have to have the clone jutsu in order to complete this mission. It is recommended that you get the extras from the mission as they are good to have._

Naruto looked through it and was surprised at the amount that he was getting out of the mission.

He then realized the time and jumped out of the bed and got his breakfast before he ran to the class.

"Naruto, you were almost late," Iruka said as he pinched his nose.

"Sorry, I didn't realize the time." Naruto apologized.

"Just get in your seat and stay quiet for the written exam." Iruka said with a sigh, long used to Naruto's antics.

Naruto sat down without any more talk and got his exam passed to him.

He ran through the whole thing and realized that he knew more answers than he did the last time, it must have had to do with the intelligence boost, he realized.

Naruto got through it and handed it in at the end of class, making sure that he got everything that he could right.

At the end of it, the rankings were called.

Naruto just zoned out of it for a few seconds before his name was called.

"-Naruto Uzumaki at second to last, and Kiba Inuzuka in last place." Iruka said in surprise, he expected Naruto to be the lowest.

Naruto blinked in shock and then realized that the intelligence points must have gone a long way with the test.

Naruto saw that the performance outside with the weapons was also a bit better whenever he was throwing kunai and shuriken and got two more points on each, while Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and several of the civilian kids were at the bottom.

"Okay, Hisagi, Ichigo, and Ishida, you all may leave." Iruka called out, letting them leave.

"Okay, now, it is time for the taijutsu section of the test. I hope that you all do well." Iruka said with a smile.

It turned out, that the test was Mizuki was versing the students in Taijutsu and they passed if they scored a hit on him or lasted over a minute.

**Mini-boss! Mizuki!**

**Threat level: Low**

**Lvl: 1**

**Exp gained: 50 ryo: 2000**

**Notes: Only can use taijutsu for this fight**

Naruto was up and against Mizuki that time, and he was ready for it.

Naruto jumped straight to the middle of the small arena that was built and stayed there as Mizuki circled him for a few seconds.

Mizuki then decided that enough was enough and lunged at Naruto, hoping for a quick kill before Naruto landed a hit on him.

Naruto saw it coming and pivoted his foot back while spinning his body, causing him to face the off balance Mizuki, who had been overconfident in his victory.

Mizuki scowled, but before he could turn around, Naruto hit him in the back with his fist.

Some people were whispering about this when Naruto was finished since he had never shown that type of skill before.

Naruto smiled, it felt good to do that.

However, now, it was time for the dreaded ninjutsu test.

Naruto, as had happened the last time, failed at the Bunshin, but not as miserably as before.

Naruto, at this point, decided to go with what he knew and wait on the swing outside where Mizuki would find him.

"Naruto," Sure enough, that was Mizuki, "How would you like a makeup exam?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Naruto stole the scroll the same way that he did last time, using his wits and knocking out the Sandaime Hokage with the sexy jutsu.

He was about to leave when the screen popped up again.

**Bonus mini event acquired!**

**The Konohamaru Corps (LVL 2)**

**The Konohamaru Corps are a group of academy students who are a bit juvenile and are currently under the aid of a deficient jonnin. Take care of the issue!**

**Exp gain: 100 ryo: 1000**

**Bonus: Followers: Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon Ninjutsu: Harem jutsu**

**Higher bonuses: Chakra control bonus, Flexibility and Agility bonus, Strategy bonus, trapping bonus**

Naruto once again had to blink as he looked at the screen and saw the new event that he got. He hadn't gotten those bonuses before, but he never had the Moegi and Udon part either.

Once he had gotten over the shock at the constant changes, he had decided that it would be a good time to leave as he heard a group outside of the office he was in.

Naruto jumped out the window and used a grappling hook to rappel down the building and away quickly and easily.

Naruto then ran off extremely quickly, using a nearby dumpster and pile of wood as a way to the rooftops.

He quickly got out of the major part of the city and into the woods near the border of Konoha.

He then unfurled the scroll and was surprised to see, not jutsus like last time, but words on it.

**Would you like to train Shadow Clone Jutsu?**

**Yes**

**No**

Naruto obviously said yes, and then the specifics of the jutsu appeared.

**Shadow Clone- The shadow clone is an ability that can be unlocked at level 1. It allows for faster training, depending on how much you put into the jutsu, and can be used to multiply yourself.**

**1 hr training (Note: Since you are level 2, the training time is decreased from the usual hour and fifteen minutes.)**

**Exp gained from learning: 50**

Naruto groaned and sat on the ground and waited, but he then turned his attention to what the walkthrough said about training.

_Training_

_Training is necessary to learn new abilities; however, the time it takes to learn each ability goes down as you level up. If you are a high level learning a low level, the training will dramatically fall._

_Training is also necessary to go farther in the game. For instance, in order to beat Neji Hyuuga in the Chuunin exam, you must train the nine tails ability level 1._

_For lower levels, that takes about a week, however, higher levels make it so that it is about a day._

Naruto blinked, it seemed that he was already seeing the effects of training his abilities.

He had to fight a smirk at the thought of learning more, he had always been curious, but had never been able to learn a lot.

Once the hour had elapsed, Naruto opened the scroll and saw that a new jutsu was available to him, one that he was sure that he hadn't seen before.

It read:

**Do you want to learn the Great Clone Explosion?**

**Yes**

**No**

Naruto obviously clicked the yes and saw that it would only take fifteen minutes.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief; he didn't know how long it would be before he was discovered.

He then decided to read what the scroll said about the Great Clone Explosion.

**Great Clone Explosion- while there are other ways to learn this, the easiest is to do it by being a level two in the first main mission. The jutsu is a step up from the Shadow Clone in that all you do is pump enough chakra through the clone in order to make it explode. The issue with it is that you need a way to time it thoroughly.**

**Exp gained from learning: 100**

Naruto waited for the time to elapse and watched as it ticked down to zero.

He then realized that he had enough to level up and did so.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**LVL 23**

**Use 200 exp and 2000 ryo?**

**Yes**

**No**

Naruto easily decided to say yes and got the level up along with its perks.

**Naruto Uzumaki: lvl 3**

**You have unlocked: Area: Forest, Housing: Medium Apartment, Area: Konoha gates, Area: Training ground 45, Armor: Heavy bracers, Armor: Heavy weights, Armor: Steel tipped boots, Armor: Lead vest, Armor: heavy pants, Armor: Trench coat, weapon: ball and chain, weapon: dagger, weapon: long sword, Teacher: Gai, Control exercise: flow, Taijutsu: advanced academy style, Genjutsu: Dispel Lvl 2, Control exercise: Chakra movement, Ninjutsu: Shunshin, Fuinjutsu: Storage seal, Fuinjutsu: Explosive note**

**Taijutsu: 1214**

**Genjutsu: 1012**

**Ninjutsu: 1820**

**Kenjutsu: 1214**

**Fuinjutsu: 1012**

**Charisma: 1416**

**Control: 1012**

**Weapons: 810**

**Stamina: 1820**

**Health: 2224**

**Intelligence sub:**

**Memory: 1**

**Persuasion: 1**

**Strategy: 1**

**Unpredictability: 1**

**Trapping, Torture, and Tracking: 1**

**Body sub:**

**Healing factor: 1**

**Defense: 1**

**Muscle: 1**

**Speed: 1**

**Flexibility and Agility: 1**

**Specials Availible:**

**Armor: Chainmail**

**Area: Training ground 33**

**Special Mission: Pranks**

**Area: Hokage's monument inside**

**Area: Hidden seal vault**

**Primary Element**

**Bloodlines available:**

**Chakra Chains**

**Swift release**

**Cosmic release**

**Solar release**

**Primal blood**

**To next level: 300 exp 3000 ryo**

Naruto looked through the list and selected his slots.

**Naruto Uzumaki: Level 2**

**Taijutsu: 14**

**Genjutsu: 16**

**Ninjutsu: 20**

**Kenjutsu: 16**

**Fuinjutsu: 16**

**Charisma: 16**

**Control: 16**

**Weapons: 16**

**Stamina: 20**

**Health: 24**

**Intelligence sub:**

**Memory: 2**

**Persuasion: 2**

**Strategy: 2**

**Unpredictability: 2**

**Trapping, Torture, and Tracking: 2**

**Body sub:**

**Healing factor: 2**

**Defense: 2**

**Muscle: 2**

**Speed: 2**

**Flexibility and Agility: 2**

**Specials Availible:**

**Armor: Chainmail**

**Area: Training ground 33**

**Special Mission: Pranks unlocked!**

**Area: Hokage's monument inside**

**Area: Hidden seal vault unlocked!**

**Primary Element unlocked!**

**Bloodlines available:**

**Chakra Chains**

**Swift release**

**Cosmic release unlocked!**

**Solar release**

**Primal blood**

**To next level: 300 exp 3000 ryo**

Naruto looked through the slots and selected what he thought that he would need, however, when he was about to close out, something came up.

**What jutsu would you like from Cosmic release?**

**Cosmic Absorption**

**Chakra Absorption**

**Recovery**

**Overload**

**Concentrated blast**

**Eye blast**

**Cosmic Shielding**

**Plasma wave**

**Shattering punch**

**Plasma sphere**

**Channel energy**

Naruto chose his three and said them.

**Cosmic release:**

**Recovery**

**Cosmic Absorption**

**Chakra Absorption**

**Which Element would you like?**

**Wind**

**Water**

**Fire**

**Earth**

**Lightning**

Naurto looked at it and then at his walkthrough before flipping to the page on elements.

_Primary Element_

_The primary element is a special that can be unlocked at level 3. There are five choices for primary element: wind, water, fire, earth, and lightning._

_Later on in the game, you can combine the elements to form sub elements by later buying a secondary and sub element._

_Here is the list of stats for each element:_

_Wind- Is a primarily offensive element that is weak against fire elements, however, It is strong against lightning and its defensive jutsu, while few and far between, are arguably the best that there are. Can form Ice release (water), steam release (water and fire), dust release (earth), blaze release (fire), or inferno release (lightning and fire)_

_Fire- Primarily offensive and strong against the wind element. Can make aforementioned blaze and inferno releases, as well as magma release (earth), boil release (water), and energy release (lightning)_

_Water- Very even stats for offense and defense, also has capture jutsu. Weak against lightning, but strong against fire. Has the extra releases of ice, steam, boil, mud (earth), hyper water (lightning), and blood release (lightning and wind)_

_Earth- also has even stats for attack and defense, along with capture jutsu and the ability of being usable virtually anywhere. Has the releases of dust, magma, mud, shock (lightning), and gravity (lightning)_

_Lightning- has better offensive stats and a few strong defensive abilities, along with paralytic jutsu and a strength against water but weakness against earth. Has the releases of shock, gravity, hyper water, blood, energy, and inferno release._

_The elements also have level scales for experience, water being the easiest to master and lightning the hardest._

_Each time you level the element, the jutsu for the element become easier and there become more available. There are 100 levels for each element._

_You can unlock three jutsu per level._

Naruto blinked at that. He would never have thought that using the elements would be possible, but here it was proving him wrong.

Naruto read through the book one more time before speaking his element.

"Water," He said.

Hey, the book said that it was the easiest to master.

**Water has been selected. What jutsu do you want to unlock (3 availible)?**

**Water bullet**

**Great lake formation**

**Great wave**

**Water formation**

Naruto looked through the list before he saw the ones that would be the most beneficial to him.

"I pick Great lake formation, Great wave, and Water formation" Naruto said as he looked through the list one last time.

**Water release:**

**Great wave**

**Great lake formation**

**Water formation**

He then exited out and saw that the scene had shifted to right before Mizuki struck him the last time.

**Boss**

**Mizuki Lvl 1**

**Attacks: Academy Taijutsu, Windmill of Shadows**

Naruto avoided the attack and jumped behind a tree.

"Come out, come out, little demon," Mizuki snarled out.

Naruto's heart pulsated, but he knew that he couldn't let any sign that he was there be seen.

"So, you don't want to know why you're hated." Mizuki taunted.

Naruto had always wanted to know, but he couldn't show that right then.

"Fine, I guess that I won't tell you how the Kyuubi is sealed inside of you." He snarled.

Naruto almost dropped to the ground in shock and cried out, the only reason he didn't was the fact that he would be dead the second that he did so.

He then decided to think about a way to get out of this.

'Okay, so, I can make a move with one of my new jutsu, but I don't have time for running through hand seals and Mizuki would probably notice whenever my chakra spiked. So, what do I do?' Naruto asked himself.

That was when it came to him. 'That's right, Mizuki is a level 1! I'm a level three right now! I have the advantage!' Naruto thought to himself with a smirk before he dove out of the tree.

Before Mizuki could attack after he was startled, he was hit by Naruto's fist.

Mizuki had no time to recover as Naruto summoned up two clones at his side to attack Mizuki.

Mizuki was blown back by the, as he found out the hard way, exploding clones, that Naruto had summoned out to attack him.

Naruto used the distraction that his clones caused and used one of his new jutsu.

"Water release: water formation," Naruto called out.

Right on cue, water started forming into puddles around the surrounding area.

Naruto saw that Mizuki was getting back up and did the only thing that he could think of, he summoned more clones to attack him, this time not exploding as he wanted to keep some of his chakra.

"Water release: great lake formation," Naruto called out after.

All of a sudden, the water on the ground started compounding together into a larger one and then kept forming larger.

It helped that the area of forest that he was in was below the rest of it in a ditch, meaning that the lake was easily formable.

Naruto jumped up into a tree to avoid the water, but Mizuki wasn't so lucky.

The water ended up at his legs before he realized something was wrong and that he was having more trouble dodging the clones.

Eventually, the water rose to his hand and Mizuki used his hand to stay afloat until he put his feet firmly on it.

"Ha! What are you going to do now, demon?" Mizuki taunted, thinking that Naruto had nothing better than before.

"This," Naruto said with a smirk as he went through a flurry of hand signs to start up the next jutsu.

This jutsu would be amazing, and there was nothing that Mizuki could do to stop it.

"Water style: Great Wave," Naruto intoned the name of the technique.

Sure enough, the technique worked.

And it was aptly named as well.

The technique brought up a flurry of bubbling water before small waves started until a big wave was formed from the ripples.

Mizuki could only stare in fear as the technique bore down on him.

The wave caused the water to deform from the lake and then it caused Mizuki's control over the technique that he was using to stay on top of the water to falter.

Mizuki fell under the water just before the wave hit, ironically saving his life.

The wave destabilized the lake and caused it to be evaporated, absorbed into the water, or sent everywhere.

Naruto panted and slumped his shoulders as he saw Mizuki lying on the ground, but alive.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Exp: 200 Ryo: 4000**

**Water release: level 2**

**Basic water manipulation**

**Shape manipulation**

**Water bullet**

**Whirlpool creation**

**Water gun**

Naruto looked at it and spoke the new jutsu that he wanted.

"Basic water manipulation, shape manipulation, whirlpool creation," Naruto said.

Naruto nodded as the techniques were added to the list of his techniques.

Now that the fight was over, Naruto was wondering, where the hell were the Anbu?

As soon as he thought it, the Anbu appeared.

'Oh,' Naruto thought, 'there they are.'

And about three minutes too late.

**A/N: Done!**

**I have decided to start keeping a list of Naruto's releases, bloodlines, techniques, and basic stats in this section.**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Lvl 3**

**Exp: 200/300 Ryo: 4000**

**Techniques: Shadow clone, henge, substitution, exploding clone**

**Releases: **

**Water release lvl 2**

**Cosmic release lvl 1**

**Release techniques: basic water manipulation, shape manipulation, water formation, great lake formation, great wave, whirlpool creation, cosmic absorption, chakra absorption, recovery**

**Bloodlines: Cosmic release, advanced healing**

**That's the gist of it; next chapter is the conclusion of the mission as well as some specials and extra missions.**

**Please read and review!**


	3. NP, politics, and end of graduation

**A/N: Yo! This is me coming at you with the new name of lord of great awesomeness. I hope you enjoy the third chapter of Naruto LIAG rewrite, and I apologize for the long wait that I had forced you to endure in terms of the time that it took me to update this story.**

**Disclaimer: Same as last chapter, I don't own any Naruto attacks or character rights except for the ones that I create.**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto smiled as he left the Hokage's office. It had been funny watching the old man sweat when Naruto had learned about the fox.

Naruto then had got the standard dismissal (from what he had heard) from the Hokage and then decided to finish the mission.

**Mission completed! Graduate from the academy**

**Tip: From here on out, it only gets harder!**

**Xp received: 200**

**Ryo gained: 4000**

**Character unlocked: Tsubaki**

**Character unlocked: Iruka**

**Unlocked: kage bunshin, great clone explosion, demon windmill, stealth bonus +1, charisma bonus +1, bonus intelligence and body points, +1 ninjutsu bonus, special bonus +3, special unlocked: Mizuki's breakout, control +1**

**Level up!**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Level 3 to 4**

**Use 300 Xp and 3000 ryo?**

**Yes**

**No**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Level 4**

**Unlocked: Area: training ground 13, housing: small house, Area: around Konoha, Area: training ground 46, Armor: light bracers, Armor: adjustable weights, armor: Poison tipped boots, Armor: snakeskin vest, Armor: sweatpants, Armor: weighted trench coat, weapon: heavy hammer, weapon: dragonfly stinger, weapon: claws, Teacher: Asuma, Control exercise: switch, Taijutsu: flexible academy style, Genjutsu: apocalypse, control exercise: liquid size, Ninjutsu: flash, Fuinjutsu: silencing seal, Fuinjutsu: timed explosive**

**Taijutsu: 20**

**Genjutsu: 20**

**Ninjutsu: 23**

**Kenjutsu: 20**

**Fuinjutsu: 20**

**Charisma: 19**

**Control: 19**

**Weapons: 18**

**Stamina: 22**

**Health: 26**

**Intelligence sub:**

**Memory: 4**

**Persuasion: 4**

**Strategy: 4**

**Unpredictability: 4**

**Trapping, Torture, and Tracking: 4**

**Body sub:**

**Healing factor: 4**

**Defense: 4**

**Muscle: 4**

**Speed: 4**

**Flexibility and Agility: 4**

**Specials Availible:**

**Ninjutsu: reflexive shield unlocked**

**Ninjutsu: shuriken kage bunshin unlocked**

**Ninjutsu: kunai kage bunshin unlocked**

**Fuinjutsu: Quick release sealing scroll unlocked**

**Armor: Chainmail**

**Armor: Chest plate**

**Armor: Steel gloves**

**Armor: knight's suit**

**Weapon: Kunai with chain**

**Weapon: Target locator**

**Weapon: Harpoon**

**Weapon: Nodachi**

**Weapon: dual wielded daggers unlocked**

**Weapon: clawed gloves**

**Area: Training ground 33 unlocked**

**Area: Hokage's monument inside**

**Area: Library**

**Area: Hospital**

**Area: Deep woods**

**Area: Thick tree forest**

**Bloodlines available:**

**Chakra Chains**

**Wood release**

**Swift release**

**Solar release**

**Teleportation release**

**Dark release unlocked**

**Light release**

**Soul release**

**Primal blood**

**To next level: 400 exp 4000 ryo**

Naruto blinked at what he had unlocked and then felt the guide that was beside him heating up.

_Character list_

_Once you have unlocked the first characters, you will gain the ability to pick characters to buy and spend NP on them. _

_The characters all start from lvl 1 and then grow. As they grow, they become stronger and gain new attacks_

_Characters generally have 15, 23, 33, 48, 90, 135, or even 200 prices._

_200 np heroes are the strongest, but the hardest to save up for._

_The more heroes you have, the stronger you are!_

Naruto smiled ferociously after that article. It was time for him to unlock some new heroes.

Naruto decided to check how much Ryo that he had and found that he had 9,000.

He then checked the price guide that he had swiped from the housing section of the Hokage's office.

Prices:

Small apartment: 400 a month

Medium apartment: 1000 a month

Small house (1000 square feet): 8000 only once

Naruto blinked before he touched the small house.

**Small house: 8000**

**Do you want to buy?**

**Yes**

**No**

Naruto clicked yes immediately and saw that he had lost 8000 dollars and it had gone into the house.

**Congratulations! You have secured housing for you! You have become closer to being the Hokage of the leaf!**

Naruto blinked for a second before thumbing through the game guide that he had to see why that would help him.

_Politics_

_Welcome to the world that is almost always referred to as worse than the ninja world. If you are reading this, you have started the dangerous path through the make or break world. _

_In order to become more influential in politics, this is what you must do:_

_Buy houses: Each house that you buy will make someone have to pay you. You can set the rent at whatever you want and then set the interest rates for the people living there. Each person living there, if the rates are good, will be indentured to you. They will become political followers. It helps if they are more influential._

_Buy out a clan: This helps as this means that you have full control of the clan that you have bought, including people, council seats, and the additional clan rights. While not that common today, before the beginning of villages, this was a common practice for additional protection to high political figures._

_Go on D-rank missions: Each D-rank mission in the village will give you more sway over the sector that you complete the D-ranks in. This will, in turn, make them easier to influence their political views. This will also drive costs down for that sector. Every 100 D-ranks will get you an additional 10 followers in each area. (D-ranks can be done separately from the team that you are on, they are good sources for monetary income.) If you have Kage Bunshin jutsu, use that to do 5x the missions in the same amount of time, also you can send your additional characters out on D-ranks in your name to give them more Exp and get you more ryo._

_Rescue a political hostage: This will make the hostage or village support you, depending on their range of influence._

_Save a country: While less applicable than the others, this will gain you a lot of support._

_Buy more characters: The more characters that you can buy, the more influence you will have._

_Now, there are two separate goals that you can do, politically:_

_Become Hokage: Lead Konoha to greatness_

_Revive Uzukagure (harder): revive the destroyed legendary 6__th__ village that took both Iwa and Kumo to fall_

_Good luck in the dog-eat-dog world of Politics!_

Naruto blinked at that and looked up in shock, he had no idea about any of that before he read it, and it had not been covered in the academy during the lecture about Hokages he had to listen to!

Naruto decided to look at the character list to see what characters he could currently buy.

**Character list:**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**48 NP**

**Sakura Haruno**

**15 NP**

**Ino Yamanaka**

**23 NP**

**Shikamaru Nara**

**90 NP**

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**23 NP**

**Chouji Akimichi**

**15**

**Kiba Inuzuka**

**23 NP**

**Shino Aburame**

**48 NP**

**Tsubaki**

**135**

**Iruka**

**90**

**Total NP collected: 400**

**NP from leveling: 400**

Naruto looked at the list and then noticed the book glowing and remembered that he had forgotten to do the daily and mission spins.

**Daily spin?**

**Yes**

**No**

Naruto clicked yes and watched as it spun.

He was disappointed when it landed on 30 NP, but he could deal.

Naruto changed to the mission spin and was pleasantly surprised by 70 NP.

**Total NP collected: 500**

Naruto went into the List and selected the highest first and then chose his picks.

**Chuunin Tsubaki unlocked! -135**

**Chuunin Iruka unlocked! -90**

**Gennin Shikamaru unlocked! -90**

**Classic Sasuke unlocked! -48**

**Classic Shino unlocked! -48**

**Gennin Ino unlocked! -23**

**Gennin Kiba unlocked! -23**

**Gennin Hinata unlocked! -23**

**Gennin Sakura unlocked! -15**

**Total NP left: 5**

**Total characters collected: 9**

**Political power in the hidden leaf: 10%**

**Among Ninja: 5%**

**Among Civilians: 5%**

**Character list:**

**Chouji Akimichi**

**15 NP**

Naruto smiled as he saw how quick his influence had gone up in the leaf village.

He continued looking through the list of characters that he had gotten and then saw something strange.

**Mission hall unlocked!**

**Send characters?**

**Yes **

**No**

Naruto looked through the manual to the game and found what he was looking for.

_Mission hall_

_This is the place that you can send clones and characters in order to gain extra influence in the leaf village._

Naruto shrugged and approved of the choice.

**Missions:**

**Shave people's hair (3 min 8 XP 100 Ryo)**

**Brush horses (10 min 24 XP 250 Ryo)**

**Clear field (20 min 40 XP 450 Ryo)**

**Paint house (40 min 75 XP 750 Ryo)**

**Catch Tora (1 hr. 100 XP 1000 Ryo)**

**Construction (2 hr. 150 XP 1500 Ryo)**

Naruto spent the next hour doing the first mission using all of his heroes and one batch of shadow clones. Then, he sent for several 2 hour missions and took a breather.

**A/N: Yo! Thanks for reading this chapter. If you didn't read this chapter and just skipped around: READ IT! THIS WILL BE IMPORTANT!**

**Here are the current stats of the characters:**

**Naruto: 0/400 XP**

**Ryo: 21,000**

**Small house**

**Political Influence: 10%**

**Sasuke Uchiha Lvl 1: 140/140 XP Ryo to level: 100 Time: 3 min**

**Tsubaki Lvl 1: 140/140 XP Ryo to level: 100 Time: 3 min**

**Iruka Lvl 1: 140/140 XP Ryo to level: 100 Time: 3 min**

**Sakura Haruno Lvl 1: 140/140 XP Ryo to level: 100 Time: 3 min**

**Ino Yamanaka Lvl 1: 140/140 XP Ryo to level: 100 Time: 3 min**

**Hinata Hyuuga Lvl 1: 140/140 XP Ryo to level: 100 Time: 3 min**

**Shikamaru Nara Lvl 1: 140/140 XP Ryo to level: 100 Time: 3 min**

**Shino Aburame Lvl 1: 140/140 XP Ryo to level: 100 Time: 3 min**

**Kiba Inuzuka Lvl 1: 140/140 XP Ryo to level: 100 Time: 3 min**

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please read nad review!**


End file.
